Welcome Back
BFDIA 6 is a future episode of Battle for Dream Island Again. It was supposed to be released on September 1, 2013, but has not been yet released. This is currently the biggest hiatus in BFDI history, with a length of over months. The main reason why it was not released was because of school, followed by their AdSense account (the income of profits via Google from YouTube videos) being banned on March 6, 2014. However, as of June 14, 2016, it was unbanned. It is possible that BFDIA 6 will be released on either August 1st or September 1st 2016, continuing the tradition of BFDI episodes being released on the first of a month. Updates It is confirmed that Cary and Michael have both returned to the community as of March 2015. Cary finished Algicosathlon, started The Amazing Marble Race Season 3, and is actively posting new TWoW videos on his channel; Michael on the other hand is actively responding to tweets and posting videos on Zack Bone Productions.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sS2FjtYVBf4https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tZEw3YE5KpQ Cary states in the video "Bring BFDI 1 Part 2 Back", that BFDIA is not dead, but he and Michael have been constantly thinking about how to revive it. On March 3, 2016, Michael created and uploaded a video named "Why We've Had to Stop Animating on YouTube". It explained that their AdSense account was terminated for unknown reasons on March 6, 2014, destroying their profit income; the end result was that they could not continue BFDIA anymore. Michael did state that they don't just make videos because of the money, it was for everyone to enjoy. However, without money being earned to make a living, BFDIA could not continue at that point. On May 7, 2016, Michael revealed on a livestream that BFDIA 6's basis is about yoyleberries and the secrets of BFDI, and he said that he and Cary are aiming to release it in summer 2016. This was confirmed by a reply on Twitter that he sent out on May 10.Jacknjellify on Twitter On June 14, 2016, Michael and Cary revealed on Twitter that their AdSense account was unbanned, allowing them to receive profits from videos again. They released a slideshow speculating the possible cause of the original AdSense termination the same day.http://htwins.net/traffic This virtually guarantees that BFDIA 6 will be released. On July 10, 2016, Michael tweeted a countdown timer for the next episode of BFDIA, showing the amount of days (which were hidden), hours, minutes, seconds and milliseconds until the next episode. The amount of days was likely left out on purpose. Trivia * This is the second in object show history to have a two-year long hiatus, beaten by another object show called "Mystique Island". * The reason why BFDIA 6 suffered a delayed release was due to issues pertaining to AdSense and Google's lack of communication of what the original issue was. * About one hundred parodies of BFDIA 6 were released on YouTube. * W.O.A.H. Bunch will be the largest team now due to Pencil's FreeSmart team (7 compared to Team No-Name's 6), if no switches occur. * Since the New Year of 2016, BFDI had its 6th birthday and it's also the second time that the BFDI anniversary video will be delayed. ** The first time that happened was when the "Thanks for 4 years!" video was uploaded on their channel a day after January 1st, 2014. ** This has been the first time that a BFDI anniversary video was never made and it was the 5th anniversary that was missed. * According to how Pen looked in the 4th anniversary video, there will be new assets in BFDIA 6. ** This is also the first time the assets got 'mainly' updated on BFDIA. ** This is the third time that BFDI has changed its assets. * Jacknjellify has another channel named Zack Bone Productions, and one of their videos about old Stagecast SIMS, you can pause in the beginning and see a folder named "BFDI", with the date modified 12/17/2015, which proved that either BFDIA 6 or a special animation was being worked on. Spoilers Note: Don't read this section or below section if you don't like spoilers. * Puffball will be eliminated with 1,442 dislikes (a new record), due to her traitorous act in BFDIA 5e. Since then, voters wanted to teach her a lesson. ** This episode is the first episode where Team No-Name is up for elimination and Puffball won't win the prize. ** Golf Ball will be the last female contestant on Team No-Name. * Firey will win the prize with over 900 likes, somewhere in the area of 950 most likely. * Puffball has the same amount of elimination votes as Box from Inanimate Insanity II. ** Coincidentally, they would both get eliminated that episode. Puffball being BFDIA 6, Box being II 2 episode 5 (A Kick in the Right Direction). Speculations * Since W.O.A.H Bunch and FreeSmart fell from the summit of Yoyle Mountain, the episode's beginning will most likely take place in Yoyleland. * Team No-Name may lose again because they can't fly with Puffball anymore. * Book and Ice Cube might join Pencil's alliance because Bubble and Match were not just eliminated, but they were also disqualified from the game. * The Laser Powered Teleportation Device may appear in the episode, because the Sender Scoop Thrower can't launch Puffball to the Tiny Loser Chamber inside the Locker of Losers, as she could fly over it. * All team No-Name members (except Puffball) are probably currently dead. They were all eaten by a Fish Monster in the previous episode. The HPRC was never used afterwards. That means they probably won't appear when BFDIA 6 comes out. Sources Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Future Episodes Category:Elimination episodes Category:Not yet released